


Awakening- The stars collide

by Astraearose, SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Could Be Canon, Established Senshi x Shitennou, Established Tsukino Usagi/Chiba Mamoru, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Memories, Minor Character Death, Romance, established Tenou Haruka/Kaiou Michiru, none-canon pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Slight Au 18-year-old Tomoe Hotaru wakes up alone and hurt. praying for a miracle she is given a strange crystal and with a new friend she sets out to find her soulmate and destiny can she do it while fighting with the memories of what happened to her read to find out and see what happens! Heavy lemons from Ch 8





	1. Alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly different to my other stories slightly darker and more mysterious and of course, my character focus is on a non-canon pairing and is pure craziness and headcanons
> 
> Please note before you criticize the age of my Characters by hurtful reviews or comments the main pairing of this story are 18 years old
> 
> Thanks to my Bae-ta and close friend Sailor silver ladybug for giving me the kick in the butt I needed to post this story the others will get updated soon but I'm going through some serious mental block on them at the moment
> 
> Also, I now have a patreon page under the same name no pressure just thought id put it out there so you choose whether and what to donate any amount would be appreciated if you could

Pain wracked her entire body. Tomoe Hotaru whimpered in pain as the first light of day came through, the moon was still high and purple streaks warned dawn was approaching she saw a piece of paper with a scrawled note. **_“Your father is dead, call the police we find you and kill you,”_ ** the note warned, hanging like a dagger over her forehead   
  
"Someone, please help me” she murmured through tears. Though now considered an adult, she was an orphan, as her mother had died ten years previous in childbirth, and now that her dad was dead she was alone.   
  
A bright flash made her cry out, but she heard a familiar tune and instantly felt a wave of calm wash over her "Dark celestial guardian you are healed.” The smaller of the two sprites spoke.   
  
“W-who are you?” She asked. Not quite believing what she saw    
  
“The time to know us is at hand, take this crystal and find your destiny. You will find your cause and your soulmate.” She was handed a purple Amethyst Crystal ball, held by some kind of wand, and it had the representative symbol of Saturn in gold held in some kind of stasis inside the ball.  “It’s beautiful,” she murmured to the taller of the two sprites, who smiled.

 

“Look after it well and we will see you soon, but remember our human selves will not remember anything of this encounter, so don’t push it on them,” the smaller of the two said before they disappeared.

 

Hotaru nodded and stood, she had to get to Tokyo to find her soulmate and her destiny and just hoped she could find someone to take her in.  
  
She placed the wand in her pocket and to her surprise found it was more like a mini Universe. Now her mind's eye reminded her it was a subspace pocket that would come in handy.   
  
She ran as fast as she could through the first commuters. Everyone was a potential suspect and she wished she could just destroy them. She paused for a moment. Where had that dark thought just come from?   
  
Flashbacks of the vicious attack haunted her mind as well as other memories that were trying to surface but there were no faces. Always no faces.   
  
But she knew the memories that were trying to surface would return with the help of her soulmate. She blushed at the thought. "Oh Kami," she muttered, and kept running.   
  
She finally arrived at the dark house that was previously home, though it just felt empty now. The laughter of her parents at something silly she did as a toddler just echoes in the halls now. She bit back the tears and focused on her packing. As she powered up her phone, which she had left on her bedside table, she saw a flash of fur in the corner of her eye.   
  
"Hello?" she called.   
  
There was a low growl and suddenly she was pounced on. She screeched as loud as she could. The growling stopped and found she was getting sloppy licks.   
  
She reached up to her bedroom lamp and saw what looked like a young pup but also had wolf tendencies sitting on her chest looking confused.   
  
" _My name is Tsuki. And I'm your guardian to help reach your destiny. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Hotaru," the pup spoke._ _  
_ _  
_ Hotaru's jaw dropped as the pup spoke again. "I must be going mad, yes that's right. I'm in my bed and this is all a crazy dream. I'm safe at home, and my daddy isn't dead because last time I checked wolves don't talk!"   
  
_"Hotaru-chan this is not a dream. I'm a Lunarian wolf. I am not like wolves on earth. I have powers that I don't yet have full access to, and won't until you fully awaken. I also have a soulmate living with your soulmate but we're still babies as we were not long born before.." the pup looked round and shut her mouth._

  
Hotaru glanced to where the pup was staring, "there's nothing there Tsuki. Before what?"   
  
" _You will find out soon. I cannot give anymore information"_ Something told Hotaru the pup could be trusted so she stopped pushing her.   
  
"Okay then tell me Furball, how in Kami's name do I get you into Tokyo without the authorities finding you"   
  
" _I can stowaway in your backpack"_ the pup replied.   
  
"Seriously? I wanted to go to Tokyo with as little baggage as possible I'm not exactly strongest woman you know," she retorted.   
  
" _Pick me up"_ the pup insisted. Hotaru did as she said and was surprised to find Tsuki was in fact one of the lightest animals she had ever held.   
  
"Okay you can stowaway but don't you shred those photos and newspaper clippings. They are important!"   
  
" _Well excuse me misses, but need I remind you I am not a common pup"_ the little pup was outraged but Hotaru just thought it was adorable and laughed.   
  
"Okay Tsuki lets go" Hotaru grinned.   
  
The black and silver wolf obediently followed. 

   
_**End Chapter 1-** _


	2. old friends, new journeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my Bae-ta and close friend sailor silver Ladybug (all one word on here) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it 
> 
> Please read and review and if you really like it share, share, share!
> 
> Thanks also to SSL for letting me use Haruki and Blue moon knight

**Chapter 2**

 

Hotaru ducked onto the train. Trying to stay as hidden as long as possible Tsuki whimpered in her backpack. “SH Sh shh Tsuki we won’t be on long,” Hotaru whispered quietly. It was only an hour to Tokyo by train. Fifteen miles, that’s all it was. 

 

She managed to get one seat on the packed train. She moved the backpack onto her knee and brought it close to her chest, and then stuck her hand in the bag and gave the wolf cub a quick rub behind her ears. She scanned her surroundings with her large purple eyes. No one seemed familiar to her. Why was this happening? She had made this journey time and time before and she always saw at least one familiar person. 

 

But then, she thought, she was looking at the world with different eyes now she was no longer just Tomoe Hotaru, eighteen-year-old high school student anymore. She gripped the crystal tight in her pocket. Perhaps if she closed her eyes soon the journey would soon be over. 

 

Kazuo Haruki was an observant man, and something was familiar about the young woman that had just boarded the train. But something was amiss. It wasn’t the happy little girl he remembered from his early childhood. 

 

He approached the girl with caution and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped and opened her eyes thinking it might have been one of her attackers. She opened the bag so Tsuki could defend her if need be. 

 

“‘Taru-chan?” Haruki asked. 

 

The fear instantly disappeared from her face and she gave a bright smile “‘Ruki-kun” she squealed with joy. 

 

“It’s been a while Hotaru-chan how have you been?” 

 

“Not too bad except I’m an orphan now” she sighed. 

 

Haruki’s grin fell “What happened? He asked. 

 

“Mom died in childbirth ten years ago, and Dad was killed last night by some thugs.I was told if I called the police they would find me and kill me, so here I am on the way to Tokyo with little Tsuki.” She positioned the bag so Haruki could see the mini Furball. 

 

Haruki grinned and got his bento out his bag and passed the pup some chicken. She took it with gratitude. “Arigatou” Hotaru whispered “Tsuki can talk but she’s behaving for the journey.” She finished.

 

“So, you’re on your way to find your soulmate? And I’m guessing Tsuki is your guardian?” Haruki asked. Hotaru blushed prettily and nodded. 

 

“Yes, she’s a Lunarian wolf and is already driving me insane,” she complained, “and we’ve only been acquainted a couple of hours.” 

 

Haruki guffawed loudly “sounds like Luna with Usagi-chan.” 

 

Hotaru giggled and then realization dawned on her. “Tsukino Usagi, as in your younger cousin, the sister of Tsukino Shingo” 

 

Haruki nodded “Oh Kami, Usa is the Moon Princess... and Shingo is my soulmate the Blue Moon Knight?” 

 


	3. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters
> 
> Author notes- thanks to my Bae-ta Sailor Silver Ladybug thanks for being the close friend I need to kick my butt when I need it and for fixing all my oops moments seriously if you haven't checked her profile out you're missing anyway onto chapter 3
> 
> Please review

**Chapter 3**

 

**Tomatsu’s pov**

 

Tomatsu paced the living room, his small paws were starting to hurt. 

 

“Tomatsu-chan, come eat,” Tsukino Ikuko insisted to the young wolf cub. 

 

_ “But..Tsukino-san they are late, what could have happened? Tsuki is somewhat younger than me, what if she has lost herself trying to find Hotaru-San. What if a bigger dog attacked her?”  _ The small cub began to whimper.

 

Shingo came downstairs and Tomatsu jumped up at him,  _ “is Hotaru-san coming? Is Tsuki safe?”  _ Tomatsu bombarded the eighteen year old with questions. 

 

“I just got off the phone with Haruki. He has found Hotaru and Tsuki, and they are safe. Now Tomatsu go eat!” Shingo ordered the pup. He didn’t often pull rank on his guardian. But when he was practically wearing himself out to the point of starvation, extreme measures had to be taken. 

 

_ “I will do as you wish,”  _ Tomatsu replied grumpily 

 

Shingo sat heavily on the couch. He was a bag of nerves. Finally, after six years, the Dark Celestial Guardian, his soulmate Sailor Saturn, Tomoe Hotaru would be returning and he would fully be merged with himself 

 

He reminisced about a time when they were small. A child the same age as them had made Hotaru cry. Shingo got mad and told the other boy off and then he gave Hotaru a flower. He wondered if she still had that flower. 

  
  


**_“We are arriving in Tokyo. Please take all your belongings and luggage with you. Have a safe journey”_ ** the intercom voice pinged. 

 

Hotaru stood and closed the backpack, with Haruki watching to make sure no one saw the young wolf cub. If Hotaru was seen carrying an unknown animal she would get in big trouble. 

 

As the train slowed to its destination many more commuters got off the train. It was eight in the morning, so workers filed up. She and Haruki were one of the last people to disembark the train. 

 

Luckily for Hotaru it was fall break, so there was enough time to get herself into a decent high school hopefully make some new friends and maybe, maybe she would encounter Shingo with plenty of the school year left. 

 

As she got off the train she made eye contact with a beautiful young woman with brown eyes that had hints of garnet in them, long dark green hair, mostly down with a bun bouncing on top, and though she was tanned she also looked delicate. Hotaru had a feeling that if someone pissed this woman off she could either erase them or snap them like a twig. She made eye contact with her and the young woman gave a small smile. And put her finger to her lips as she made to follow her and Haruki. 

 

Something about the young woman made Hotaru feel at peace with herself so she just smiled and fell into step with Haruki. As soon as the search was done Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief they hadn’t asked to search the bag. She wondered if the young woman behind them had something to do with it. 

 

**Setsunas POV**

 

As soon as I saw them I felt at peace, Hotaru-chan was safe finally. There had been no Mistress 9 or Deathbusters this time, but a lot of other things in this Timeline had changed. Her father was such a kind man. Typical Yakuza taking innocents for no reason. I wonder if Chaos has them this time? I would need to speak to all the girls once we had Hotaru settled and she had completed the task that must be done to redeem all her memories.

 

I blush as I realize me and Haruki will have to do the same. Oh Kami! 

 

I make my way to the car as Haruki gets searched and I also do a little magic so the poor wolf doesn’t get found and Hotaru doesn’t get into trouble. We know she is not the Senshi of destruction. It’s the Senshi of Death and Rebirth 

 

Why was she kept asleep from the age of ten in the Silver Millennium? I snorted and thought that was around the time the bitch queen Beryl started sniffing around Endymion. She had probably used her beauty at the time to form some kind of glittery lie. Maybe the Time gates would tell me. But poor Hotaru and poor Tsukiyomi to go to their deaths without as much of an I Love you. 

 

I shook my head this was not the time for heartbreaking memories. I had to put a disguise on before Haruki registered it was me. 

 

Hotaru had just enough magic to see through the disguise and I had just enough until we got to the Tsukino home 

 

**Hotaru POV**

 

Hotaru saw the young woman get in the car and smiled. 

 

“Hey ‘Ruki-Kun there’s a ride here. 

 

Haruki eyed the car warily and didn’t feel anything negative so approached the car with Hotaru. 

 

When they got to the car Hotaru got in the back and the woman winked at her conspiratorially. Hotaru grinned while Haruki jumped in the front. 

 

“3006” Haruki started. 

“3006 Serenitatis way I already know,” the woman smiled. 

  
  
  


**Chapter 4**

 

**Hotaru pov**

 

As the car pulled onto the early morning traffic jam. Hotaru opened her bag and Tsuki jumped out.  _ “Are we there yet,”  _ she bounced. 

 

Hotaru rolled her eyes and smiled at the pup. “Not yet Tsuki we got stuck in a traffic jam. Her long inky purply-black hair shone as she shook her head as the fall sun caught it. 

 

“Tsuki! What happened to staying hidden?” Haruki panicked, eyeing the woman. 

 

The woman smiled and shook her head as she patted Haruki’s knee. 

 

“She’s fine Kazuo-Kun” the woman replied. Haruki shifted in his seat. ‘That felt strange yet familiar,’ Haruki thought. 

 

_ “I’m allowed out now, we’re not in public anymore,”  _ Tsuki argued, sitting on the seat next to Hotaru as the car began to move. 

 

Hotaru grinned. Poor Haruki looked chastised and confused. She went into her backpack and opened a secret compartment where a dried framed flower was. It was nothing special, just a purple tulip that Shingo had given her when they were small. She always felt even when she was little there was more to her parents than met the eye. It was confirmed when she told her mom she got the “flier,” as she pronounced it, from go-chan who she was going to marry when she was a big girl. Her mom nodded, smiled, and put it in a bright purple box frame and then put a shiny silver ribbon tied into a pretty bow on it. 

 

The bow was old and worn now. After all it was fifteen years old. She swept at a stray tear. Why did her parents have to die? She shook her head. She had a new destiny, which meant she did still have a family, maybe not related by blood, but if the Tsukinos were as she remembered they would take her in. If they didn’t have the room she felt she knew she could live with the woman in front of her and 2 others she couldn’t quite place… 

 

**Shingo POV**

 

Tomatsu lifted his head from sulking and sniffed the air.  _ “They won’t be long now and the rest are gathering at the Hikawah jinja to sort the welcome party for later.”  _

 

Shingo rolled his eyes. The poor girl had just lost her father, would she want such a big fuss? 

 

“Watashi wa yukuyo!” A stream of silvery blonde hair whizzed past Shingo. 

 

“Usagi-chan!” Shingo shouted 

 

“Yes Shingo?” the bouncy blonde replied. 

 

“Make sure they don’t go overboard. She’s just lost her dad” Shingo replied. 

 

“We won’t. Right, gotta go. Mamo-Chan is in the car waiting. Don’t forget 7pm at the shrine!” And with a thud was out the door. 

 

Shingo shook his head. She may be almost twenty-one years old but his sister, though no longer a cry baby, would never change, and that’s what he loved. He knew she didn’t want to be queen, but he knew how much hate there could be in the world. After all he’d been the Blue Moon Knight for the best part of four years, and the only way the hate would stop was if the united group brought an era of peace, making them the ruling royals of earth and the new Silver Alliance. 

 

“Tomatsu, do you think she will still like me, it’s been quite a few years?” Shingo asked 

 

The wolf pup nodded,  _ “ although you never formed the soul bond due to Beryls lies the friendship you shared as children back then and as youngsters in the present day formed the very basis of that bond. Luna-sama was telling me before the prince and princess got together they teased each other mercilessly but they were always drawn together whether it was Usagi-sama bumping into Mamoru-sama, or them teasing each other at the crown, they were slowly falling in love and then at the masquerade ball she saved him and that was it,”  _ Tomatsu replied.

 

Shingo nodded. “Pretty much. He discovered her identity and the night she collapsed from healing the city after Zo attacked her, her transformation fell and Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, took her to his home safe and then he started calling her Usako and it blossomed from there,” Shingo filled in the details 

 

_ “Have you still not forgiven them? The Shitennou, I mean”   _ Tomatsu asked. 

 

“I don’t know Tomatsu. I mean I understand that they were brainwashed and it was not them but it doesn’t change what they did to the girls. I see them all as my big sisters. Well, apart from Hotaru,” he blushed. 

 

_ “I know it’s hard to accept Shingo, but they were not just brainwashed, they were tortured and if they showed the slightest inclination of returning to the right side they were put in coffins that filled them with dark energy.”   _ Tomatsu shuddered remembering the nightmares that Jadeite had the night he had to stay at the shrine and the torturous conversation endured with Rei after they finally got him awake. 

 

Shingo nodded, understanding why the girls and Mamoru had taken them back after some work. 

 

There was a knock at the door bringing Tomatsu and Shingo out of their respective thoughts 

 

Shingo opened the door and three people and a pup bounced in. 

 

_ “Tomatsu!”  _ Tsuki squealed.

 

_ “Tsuki,”  _ Tomatsu sighed in relief 

 

“Shingo?” 

 

“Hotaru.” 

 

“Haruki.” 

 

“Setsuna?”

 


	4. Reminds me of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own sailor moon just enjoy playing with the characters 
> 
> Thanks to my Bae-ta and close friend Sailor Silver ladybug.
> 
> Right now time to get a bit more into the nitty gritty and exploring with my OC’s a bit more and if course playing with the OCs and ACs I've borrowed from SSL

**Chapter 5**

 

“Is that really you Shingo?” Hotaru asked quietly 

 

He smiled and nodded as he took the couple of steps towards her. 

 

Hotaru’s voice caught in her throat. Shingo was easily six feet tall now, and she had settled at the height of 5’6, a respectable height, but she still felt tiny compared to Shingo. And his eyes and hair... Hotaru, if she wasn’t so nervous, would have fanned herself. Goodness he was hot, and seeing a bold chest and arms through his fitted jumper made her feel like jelly. 

 

Shingo stared at the beauty before him. The woman had been his childhood best friend. He should have been able to talk to her, but he was lost in the sea of purple that were her eyes. Her hair was as long as Usagi’s, but being the height she was it did not reach the floor.

 

Poor Usagi had settled at 4’11, and every single one of her Senshi were taller than her. 

 

Hotaru was slim, yet curvy in the right places. The simple jeans and t-shirt she wore accentuated every curve she had. Shingo would have to take a shower and restrain himself. The poor girl wouldn’t want to rush.

 

How did it feel to stare into the soul of your soulmate? 

 

Haruki openly gawked at Setsuna. She was gorgeous and had managed to trick him **_again_**. She had done this once or twice in silver millenium and, once again, he was so busy being confused, he failed to realize it was her. 

 

“Shall we leave these two to get reacquainted?” Setsuna giggled.

 

Haruki could only nod dumbly. 

 

_ “They won’t do anything while we’re around”  _ Tsuki said lifting her head up from Tomatsu’s back.

 

Hotaru and Shingo blushed wildly. They were adults. Well almost. They still had to do their coming of age ceremonies in a couple of years. But they were still old enough to make their own choices. 

 

Setsuna nodded, happy with that answer. She dragged Haruki by the arm so the two could get to know each other. 

 

They sat on the loveseat, which comfortably ensconced the two of them and simply stared at each other. The world seemed frozen around them. 

 

The two of them tried speaking and they both blushed. Hotaru heard a thud and then Tsuki apologizing profusely. 

 

“What's wrong Tsuki?” she asked 

 

_ “Hotaru-chan I'm really sorry”  _ the wolf cub was near tears. 

 

Hotaru turned to find all the newspaper clippings on the floor and, neatly on top lay the framed flower.

 

She sat and crawled to the scattered items she started to pick them up, once she saw the frame was okay.  “Its okay Tsuki, no harm done.”

 

Shingo joined her the floor and started picking up the newspaper articles his eyes widened “You kept all the articles to do with the Senshi?” he asked. 

 

Hotaru’s face flamed. “I just felt it was important y’know?” she replied. 

 

Shingo came across one of the very early articles. “Kami, look how young they all look.” 

 

On the article was a picture with all the Senshi except Hotaru, and the Shitennou were also present. 

 

**“This city and the world are protected”** The article’s title caught his eye. He looked at the date and saw it was taken just before Nehellenia tried taking the Golden Crystal, just weeks before he and Haruki joined them. 

 

“Dad wrote this article. He said he had a feeling someone was missing, but the Senshi had recently got some bad press due to them not noticing the Circus Tent coming to town. They weren't even in town! I’m just thankful he was pretty high up then. Not as high as he is now, but still powerful enough,” Shingo amended.

 

Hotaru nodded and made eye contact with him. Their faces became closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. She closed her eyes and he closed his, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

 

Ikuko peeked from behind the Kitchen door as the two kissed and quickly but quietly shut the door and smiled as she began putting lunch on for the two of them. Hotaru had grown up beautiful, and herself and Kenji had raised Shingo right. He would know how to treat her. 

 

Hotaru opened her eyes and blushed. “That was pretty magical,” she whispered, and her fingertips brushed across her lips. 

 

Shingo blushed “I’d never been kissed before you.” 

 

Just then Ikuko came into the room “Young lady, is that all you came with?” she asked, noticing the backpack but no suitcase.

 

_ “I told her she would need more”  _ Tsuki spoke 

 

Ikuko smiled at the young pup. Tomatsu already seemed much calmer.

 

“Never mind,” she tsked. “after lunch we’re going shopping!” she clapped.

 

“Mama!” Shingo groaned with his face in his hands. Today was going to be a very long day. 

 


	5. Of first kisses and nosey moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Bae-ta and close friend sailorsilverladybug for being my second pair of eyes and grammar fixer. You're amazing

Chapter 5 

“Is that really you Shingo?” Hotaru asked quietly 

He smiled and nodded as he took the couple of steps towards her. 

Hotaru’s voice caught in her throat. Shingo was easily six feet tall now, and she had settled at the height of 5’6, a respectable height, but she still felt tiny compared to Shingo. And his eyes and hair... Hotaru, if she wasn’t so nervous, would have fanned herself. Goodness he was hot, and seeing a bold chest and arms through his fitted jumper made her feel like jelly. 

Shingo stared at the beauty before him. The woman had been his childhood best friend. He should have been able to talk to her, but he was lost in the sea of purple that was her eyes. Her hair was as long as Usagi’s, but being the height she was it did not reach the floor.

Poor Usagi had settled at 4’11, and every single one of her Senshi were taller than her. 

Hotaru was slim, yet curvy in the right places. The simple jeans and t-shirt she wore accentuated every curve she had. Shingo would have to take a shower and restrain himself. The poor girl wouldn’t want to rush.

How did it feel to stare into the soul of your soulmate? 

Haruki openly gawked at Setsuna. She was gorgeous and had managed to trick him again. She had done this once or twice in silver millenium and, once again, he was so busy being confused, he failed to realize it was her. 

“Shall we leave these two to get reacquainted?” Setsuna giggled.

Haruki could only nod dumbly. 

“They won’t do anything while we’re around” Tsuki said lifting her head up from Tomatsu’s back.

Hotaru and Shingo blushed wildly. They were adults. Well almost. They still had to do their coming of age ceremonies in a couple of years. But they were still old enough to make their own choices. 

Setsuna nodded, happy with that answer. She dragged Haruki by the arm so the two could get to know each other. 

They sat on the loveseat, which comfortably ensconced the two of them and simply stared at each other. The world seemed frozen around them. 

The two of them tried speaking and they both blushed. Hotaru heard a thud and then Tsuki apologizing profusely. 

“What's wrong Tsuki?” she asked 

“Hotaru-chan I'm really sorry” the wolf cub was near tears. 

Hotaru turned to find all the newspaper clippings on the floor and, neatly on top lay the framed flower.

She sat and crawled to the scattered items she started to pick them up, once she saw the frame was okay. “Its okay Tsuki, no harm done.”

Shingo joined her the floor and started picking up the newspaper articles his eyes widened “You kept all the articles to do with the Senshi?” he asked. 

Hotaru’s face flamed. “I just felt it was important y’know?” she replied. 

Shingo came across one of the very early articles. “Kami, look how young they all look.” 

On the article was a picture with all the Senshi except Hotaru, and the Shitennou were also present. 

“This city and the world are protected” The article’s title caught his eye. He looked at the date and saw it was taken just before Nehellenia tried taking the Golden Crystal, just weeks before he and Haruki joined them. 

“Dad wrote this article. He said he had a feeling someone was missing, but the Senshi had recently got some bad press due to them not noticing the Circus Tent coming to town. They weren't even in town! I’m just thankful he was pretty high up then. Not as high as he is now, but still powerful enough,” Shingo amended.

Hotaru nodded and made eye contact with him. Their faces became closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. She closed her eyes and he closed his, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

Ikuko peeked from behind the Kitchen door as the two kissed and quickly but quietly shut the door and smiled as she began putting lunch on for the two of them. Hotaru had grown up beautiful, and herself and Kenji had raised Shingo right. He would know how to treat her. 

Hotaru opened her eyes and blushed. “That was pretty magical,” she whispered, and her fingertips brushed across her lips. 

Shingo blushed “I’d never been kissed before you.” 

Just then Ikuko came into the room “Young lady, is that all you came with?” she asked, noticing the backpack but no suitcase.

“I told her she would need more” Tsuki spoke 

Ikuko smiled at the young pup. Tomatsu already seemed much calmer.

“Never mind,” she tsked. “after lunch we’re going shopping!” she clapped.

“Mama!” Shingo groaned. Today was going to be a long day.


	6. Welcome party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my bae-ta and close friend sailorsilverladybug. Sorry it’s took a few weeks real life has been hectic plus I had writers block. Also back to sailorsilverladybug if you check out her stories give her some love she’s wonderful but sometimes needs a kick up the butt to encourage her

**Chapter 6**

 

**Hotaru POV**

 

As they arrived at the Shrine and began to climb the steps, the multitude of voices rang in her ears. Hotaru placed her hand in Shingo’s. 

 

Her future mother-in-law had bought her a couple of outfits, plus a dress for tonight. Hotaru insisted once she got access to her inheritance she would pay Ikuko back, but the Tsukino matron stubbornly defied her. Shingo assured her that they would treat her and his family to a meal, which Hotaru happily agreed to. 

 

They finally got to the top of the stairs and Hotaru gasped as she looked up. There were balloons and lanterns everywhere, but what drew her attention was the very large banner saying  **_‘WELCOME HOME HOTARU!’_ **

 

A teen she recognized at the back of her mind passed her and Shingo a drink. “Hi Uncle Shingo, Autie ’Taru” the bubbly teen grinned. 

 

Hotaru looked questioningly at Shingo “Chibiusa?” she asked.

 

The pink haired girl nodded “It’s actually just Usagi now but coming back to the past I don't mind being called that again,” she said, and hugged the pair tightly. Hotaru tensed up but relaxed again. 

 

“I’ve missed you Uncle. I can't believe how grown up you are. Watch him Auntie ‘Taru, he needs you to reign him in.” 

 

Shingo blushed and Hotaru nodded. The teen bounced off and they walked deeper into the Shrine. 

 

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and instinctively, she grabbed whoever it was and threw them to the ground. She gasped as she saw the curly, short blonde hair. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Jadeite!” 

 

The man groaned. “Kid doesn't need self-defence,” he winced. 

 

“Well, don't grab her from behind then Baka.” Her eyes clashed with eyes a few shades lighter than hers.

 

The older girl smiled at her and placed her hand out for Hotaru to shake “Hino Rei. Glad you’re back where you belong.” Hotaru nodded and smiled 

 

“Hotaru-Chaaan!” A voice rang. 

 

Hotaru whipped her head round to see a blur of silver-blonde making a beeline for her. 

 

“Usagi-Chan”  the two embraced in a tight hug. Hotaru didn’t understand why there were tears were forming in her eyes. Even though Shingo was the other half of her soul, being united with Usagi made her feel absolutely complete.

 

“They are so different but alike in many ways” Haruka commented. 

 

“Queen Serenity once said when Hotaru was born in Silver Millennium, there is no darkness without light and no light without darkness. Once Hotaru was put to sleep until the end of days in that time, Tsukiyomi was lost because his soulmate had gone and Serenity was never truly happy, even with Endymion, because she had lost her diametrically opposed counterpart.” Setsuna acquiesced. 

 

“Ami-chan’s vocabulary is rubbing off on you Setsuna-san” Nephrite remarked 

 

“And, your point is?” Setsuna retorted with her arms crossed

 

“It means the inner and outer Senshi dynamic is no longer split in the middle. We see each other as equals, and now Hotaru is back with us we are one team” Haruki interjected. 

 

“Drinks!” A voice rang out.

 

Murmurs of appreciation were heard apart from one man brooding. 

 

“Kunzite?” Hotaru approached the silver-haired man. He was a little different than what she remembered; his hair was short to fit in with modern day and no doubt Venus had something to do with it. 

 

The man's eyes widened “Hotaru! Hi, sorry I still space out occasionally, until someone brings me into the present.” Kunzite replied. 

 

“I don’t understand completely and I guess I won't until…” she blushed at the implied thought. 

 

Kunzite laughed, “it’s actually quite magical when you are ready.” 

 

Hotaru went beet red. 

 

“Kunzite leave the girl alone,” said a blonde in an exasperated tone. 

 

“Thanks Minako” Shingo said, passing Hotaru a drink of wine. 

 

Minako gave a beatific smile and flitted off. 

 

“He’s normally so serious. Either he’s just got lucky with Mina or he’s more of a lightweight than Usagi!” Shingo said, exasperated. 

 

Hotaru giggled with her hand covering her mouth. 

 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. The girls screamed there was a blazing light coming from the steps to the shrine. The men looked out discreetly. 

 

“Minna henshin yo” Kunzite roared. 

 


	7. A new enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User Disclaimer - I do not own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters
> 
> Author notes- Thanks to my awesome close friend and Beta Sailor Silver Ladybug. This chapter has been a long time coming, well about 3 weeks but this chapter was difficult to write. The next chapter is going to be difficult as well I have my awesome friend who is going to help me so I hope to get it out to you in the next couple of weeks.
> 
> I also have a patreon now under Astraearose-silvermoon I'm still working it out so please be nice
> 
> PLEASE READ AND IF YOU ARE REVIEWING I ASK FOR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IF YOU NEGATIVE TRY TO PUT IT NICELY  
> 

**Chapter 7**

  
  


When Kunzite shouted to transform Hotaru felt overwhelmed with the power that went through her. In a flash of light the others had transformed. She took her crystal and the phrase came to her  **“Saturn crystal power make up!”** she whispered.

 

Within milliseconds, Hotaru was lifted off the ground when the purple light entombed her. She felt her clothes melt away and new clothes replace them. She first felt the bodysuit then the belt, choker and bow, then the skirt. Then a weight settled on her forehead. She also felt her luscious locks being pulled into a single ponytail. The last thing was her boots and her glaive which made her nervous even looking at it. This thing could cause major damage if it fell into in the wrong hands, or if her princess died. 

 

Blue Moon Knight felt the transformation of his beloved. ‘So this is what Mamoru feels when Usagi Transforms,’ Shingo thought. He felt Hotarus mixed emotions, power, doubt, fear and shock.

 

The others watched in awe as the last of the Senshi completed her first transformation in this era. It was haunting, yet beautiful at the same time. The Youma for a brief moment was also stunned, and then a malicious grin spread on his face. The girl was not yet bonded with her mate. He would take the girl, and then his master would turn her against the rest of the pesky Senshi.

 

Sailor Chibi Moon was concerned. This was their first fight since Galaxia, which had been four years before. The pink haired soldier took a deep breath. Her mother was chewing her lips in anticipation of attack she felt fear for Hotaru when the foul Youma maliciously smiled. She subtly moved to Uranus and told her to Shadow Saturn. 

 

Uranus nodded. Sailor Saturn watched the exchange and felt relief, but also a little nervous. Didn’t they trust her to not end the world and just learn?

 

“It’s not that Firefly. it’s just because it’s your first battle, and the Youma is eyeing you.” Uranus whispered. 

 

Sailor Saturn felt bile rise up in her throat but swallowed it back down, why was the Youma eyeing her? She already had someone. Then it dawned on her, she and Shingo had not bonded yet. Would they be forced to bond when they had only been back in each others lives not even a full day?

 

Though she did not have time to dwell as the Senshi, Shitennou and Hogosha fought the Youma. She watched as they flowed together like water and began to quickly and easily pick up where she belonged in the Senshi ranks.

 

Even though Saturn quickly found her place, Venus knew the dynamic had to change as the new addition was an Outer, but she had similar power to Mars. While Venus watched, she and Uranus made eye contact with each other and nodded. They made eye contact with the others and all understood. While still relentlessly attacking the monster they moved and were now in similar ranks. They found that they were stronger this way. They would have to assimilate it into training. 

 

There was a yell, and next thing Saturn knew she was at Uranus side pouring energy into the woman. A few seconds later the hole in her chest was closing Uranus took a big breath and then coughed. 

 

“You’re okay” Hotaru whispered saying it to assure more herself than Uranus.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus jumped back up and continued to fight the demon this was unlike anything they had fought before “Astro- Moonlight blaze” Sailor Moon shouted. The creature was finally dusted and everyone was absolutely exhausted.

“Training starts again tomorrow” Sailor Venus panted and then collapsed into an equally exhausted North Knight.

Sailor Cosmos and Saturn looked at each other and around their comrades, then both nodded and they met in the center of the Shrine. “Moon Rebirth Healing” they called out, and in a combination of purple and silver light the group was healed. Sailor Saturn fainted in Blue Moon Knight’s arms.

“Sailor Saturn!” was the last thing she heard.

“She is very strong, and has untapped extreme power, but she has some weaknesses. We will work on them” Sailor Pluto said.

 

“ We need to get her home” Blue Moon Knight spoke, stroking her hair that had been released from its bind. The group agreed and Shingo teleported away with Hotaru in his arms Shingo Teleported into the house, Hotaru unconscious in his arms, her henshin long gone. The others teleported in as well 

 

“What happened?” Kenji asked lifting the prone girl out of his exhausted sons arms and laying her on the sofa 

 

Haruka spoke, “the silly girl paired up with Usagi and healed all of us, even though she’s not an ultimate yet. She’s only got her eternal crystal as the rest of us are ultimate form,” she gruffly replied, still sporting an aching ankle. 

 

_ “Hotaru,”  _ the pained cry from Tsuki was almost enough to break anyone’s heart. 

 

“She will be fine,” Usagi soothed the young pup, stroking her behind the ears. 

 

_ “The Soul bonding must be performed very soon. A new enemy is among us and you and Hotaru  _ **_must_ ** _ be able to read each other like a book”  _ Tomatsu said to Shingo 

 

“I know Tomatsu. I’m just so worried about her and I feel bad. I wanted her to get to know me as I am now and not as her dead soulmate from the past” he replied sighing 

 

**Unknown location**

 

“Master, all the Sailor Senshi are bound, but their numbers are more than we were told and  the traitors are also amongst the ranks,” a female spoke.

 

“Those bastards!” a glass smashed against the concrete wall. 

 

“The only information I got from the departed is that all our enemy are bonded... all but two,” the woman spoke a wry grin spreading on her face. 

 

A man grunted. “You leave those two alone. I want queen Serenity! Fail me again and its eternal sleep for you!” he spoke with a snarl and his dark red hair imposing a large shadow on the girl.

 

The girl bowed and skulked into the shadows.

 

**End chapter 7**


	8. The soul bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own sailor moon just like playing with the characters 
> 
> Thanks to my awesomist not sister but sure feels like it for being my beta on this. this was a really difficult scene to write I couldn’t have done it without you Sailorsilverladybug I wuvs you 
> 
> Please remember Hotaru AND Shingo are 18 in this fic 
> 
> WARNING HEAVY LEMONS AND PLEASE REVIEW THEY HELP

_ Chapter 8  _

  
  


**The Soul Bond**

 

Kenji laid Hotaru on his son’s double bed. Ikuko shooed him and Shingo out and undressed Hotaru carefully, placing some purple silk pyjamas on the young woman. Hotaru whimpered and was whispering Shingo’s previous name. Tsukiyomi. Ikuko swallowed the lump in her throat. 

 

Hotaru opened her eyes. “Where am I?” she whispered. 

 

Ikuko smiled, “don’t worry sweetheart I’ve got you. You’ve had such an overwhelming day.” 

 

“Is Haruka okay?” she asked. 

 

Ikuko nodded, “yes sweetheart, though she may be grumpy for a few days. Her ankle is pretty beat up.” 

 

“I should have healed her better,” Hotaru said, tears filling her eyes. 

 

Ikuko shushed her. “No, you did a great job sweetheart if it wasn’t for you she would have died.” 

 

Hotaru nodded and Ikuko hugged her. “I’m going to send Shingo back in now. I know you will both be okay. Even me and Kenji have done it... but do not let him push you. Kenji was a teenager once so I know what they are like.” Ikuko smiled. 

 

Hotaru blushed feeling trepidation and excitement at the same time and Ikuko placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room with a parting smile. 

 

Shingo walked in a minute later. Having had the ‘talk’ with his father at eighteen, when he probably knew more than him because of mandatory sex ed, was so embarrassing. So he was sure he knew what to do, even if he had never done it before. 

 

He loved Hotaru. Yes, this was happening much quicker than he wanted, but he would work through everything with her. Shingo only knew he would do anything to avoid hurting her. 

 

He sat on the bed, Hotaru’s purple eyes piercing the dark as he kissed her gently and she deepened the kiss. He felt her hands digging into his hair. He needed and wanted to be close to her but felt he was pushing to quickly 

 

Shingo pulled away. Hotaru made a sound of disappointment at the loss. 

 

“I don’t want to push you. If you’re not ready...” Shingo paused when Hotaru put a finger on his lips.

 

“I’m ready” she affirmed, and he nearly sighed in relief.  

 

They kissed again and bumped noses. It caused them both to blush wildly and then smile. Shingo brushed Hotaru's hair out of her face all the emotion he felt for her blazed through him 

 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. 

 

He undid enough buttons on her top to be able to see her cleavage. His eyes darkened. Her milk-white skin and her darkened area around supple pink nipples was beautiful, as well as the rest of her. 

 

Hotaru gasped as he placed his hand on her breast. His hand fit perfectly around them, as if they were two pieces that fit together perfectly. ‘Well after all, they were made for each other right?’ he thought wildly. 

 

She lifted his chin and their mouths met. As they kissed Shingo put his hand behind her head and lowered it gently to the pillow, then undid the rest of the buttons of her pyjama top. She shrugged the top off, staring up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about anything. I promise I will always look after you,” he whispered.

 

“I know. I’m sorry I was locked away in silver millennium,” she replied, she felt tears well up in her eyes but shook her head 

 

“That is not your fault and never will be,” he spoke, and then kissed her again. He took his top off and Hotaru shivered… ‘Talk about the body of Adonis.’ she thought. 

 

He had been training hard over the years. She trailed her fingertips over every sculpted muscle and Shingo shivered in anticipation and felt himself straighten in his underwear. He would take it slow though. This was both their first times. They had never made it this far in Silver Millennium as they were too young when they were seperated. 

 

He slowly pulled down her pyjama pants, lowered his head, and began to suckle on the small pearl. She tasted so sweet he knew he could soon get addicted to her. He slid two fingers gently into her cave and found it damp but not sodden. He bit down slightly and Hotaru arched her back and gasped “oh goddesses” she thought wildly. 

 

Shingo moved his fingers in and out at a frantic pace and Hotaru was soon thrashing and screaming as she orgasmed for the first time. 

 

She was still shaking from the aftershocks when she sat up and pulled his boxers off. 

 

“Can I try?” she asked staring at the tip of his bulbous erection. Shingo nodded and Hotaru lowered him to the bed and then bought her head down over his tip and began to suck. 

 

Shingo gasped. ‘this feels amazing!’ He had to grit his teeth so he didn’t explode to quick he wanted to be inside of her 

 

“Hotaru I...” he gasped. 

 

Hotaru lifted her head her eyes darkened with lust. 

 

“I need to be inside you,” Shingo managed to gulp out his lust trying to take over. 

 

Hotaru nodded and began to kiss him, and Shingo shed the rest of Hotaru’s layers so he could feel all of her. 

 

He laid on top of her, his erection laying against her pelvis and he was rubbing it against her. She shifted so his cock was barely inside of her and they began to move together slow and sensually, with gasps and whispers of love. Their pace quickened and he felt her hymen. With one push he broke through it and swallowed her scream in a kiss. 

 

Neither of them noticed a dome form around them and music begin to play. A breeze danced lightly over their skin as the melody filled the air. Shingo soon began moving inside of her again and Hotaru matched his every move. The silvery blue and silvery purple lights and ribbons formed tighter and tighter around them binding them together tightly before sinking into their skin. 

 

Both spoke, neither knowing the words before they were uttered.  **_"I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."_ **

 

Everyone that was aware of it slipped into unconsciousness. More memories hit them in waves... being friends on the moon. Her being dragged away and Tsukiyomi crying for his lost love until  _ “I Love you,”  _ was the last words she had said as he gasped his final breath in her arms. 

 

Sailor Saturn managing to resurrect the other Outers long enough to summon her glaive... and the glaive falling for the last time... the Moon and solar system were dead. 

 

By the time they both awoke tears were streaming down both their faces but they continued to make love. They moved together until they both lost themselves in orgasm and Shingo filled her womb with seed spurting from him. 

 

He flopped on top of her and wept. Hotaru stroked his hair while tears streamed from her own eyes. 

 

“I am never ever letting you go again,” Shingo muttered after letting the tears fall and gently suckled on her neck, marking her. “Mine” he hissed. 

 

Hotaru nodded and laughed. “As if, we are mated forever now,” she grinned up at him. 

 

“Until my dying breath and beyond reincarnation we belong to one another,” Shingo said, and began to kiss her again and his arousal was soon noted. Hotaru laughed and pushed him down.

 

“Now it’s my turn to play,” she whispered with lust. Shingo’s eyes darkened and she sat on his arousal and was slowly torturing him. Then Shingo grabbed her hips and pulled her down until she was seated fully. Hotaru gasped but goodness it felt so good. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms just before sunrise. 


	9. Visitation of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave Kudos 
> 
> So here’s the chapter I bring in one of my adorable OC’s Let me know what you think of her
> 
> Thanks to my Bae-ta sailorsilverladybug who still took time to check over this even though she’s been sick wuvs you

Chapter 9

 

**A few weeks later**

 

**Zita’s POV**

“Auntie Puu said don’t get lost. Silly Zita” A young girl was muttering to herself in the time vortex.

 

_ “Zita-chan.”  _ The young girl looked around wildly. She  **_knew_ ** that voice calling out to her. 

 

“Tsuki-chan,” she called out. She was pretty certain it was her mother's wolf, just maybe younger and not aware she was doing it. 

 

_ “This way Zita, one step that way and you will be wandering alone forever,”  _ the voice again spoke. 

 

Zita followed the voice compliantly, and finally found the door she needed to be at extraneously.

 

She looked at the door and took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to the past. She pushed the door and felt herself falling. “Pwease aunt Usa,” she whispered praying her favorite aunt would hear her. 

 

Suddenly she felt like she was floating gently to the ground and closed her eyes and relaxed.

 

She soon found herself in the park near her father and aunt’s childhood home. She ducked between bushes and trees so she would not be seen by a ‘growed up’ as she called grown ups. 

 

She came upon the big yellow house. She knew her grandma would be in and grandpa should be back soon, she couldn’t sense her parents close though, a worry crossed her mind but she shook her head. They would be fine. 

 

She climbed the trellis to her aunt’s room, and then laid on the bed. “Where are you mommy and daddy?”

 

**Ikuko’s POV**

Ikuko felt lost. For the first time in many years she had an empty nest. Usagi would still be home, but that would change within a year. Shingo had gone to live with Hotaru and the other Outer Senshi. 

 

She was doing her last round up the stairs and heard soft sobbing coming from her daughter's room and it was definitely not her daughter. She opened the door and saw a little girl, no older than three, curled up on her daughter's bed.

 

“Hello,” she said gently.

 

The little girl shot up and looked at her. Ikuko’s eyes widened to saucers. She was met with purple eyes identical to those she had come to know and love, and blonde hair that was just like her son’s. 

 

The little girl began to speak. “My name is Tsukino Kurai-Zita. Have you seen my mommy and daddy?” 

 

Ikuko fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

 

**Usagi’s POV**

 

Fortunately for Ikuko, Usagi was just walking in the door when she heard the thud of her mother fainting. She rushed up the stairs, Mamoru not far behind her.

“Mama” she shouted, shocked and worried. 

The small girl threw herself at Usagi, who grabbed her just in time. “I don’t know where my mommy and daddy is,” the child whimpered.

Usagi stroked the girls smooth blonde hair soothingly. 

 

“Who are they sweetie?” Ikuko asked as she came around, even though she had a pretty strong idea.

 

“Well... I the daughter Hotaru and Shingo... there was something wrong with mommy so Aunt Usa helped with her Crystal.”

Mamoru was trying to make sense of this. He clarified, “so, you are Hotaru and Shingo’s child but,” he stressed, “part of Usagi is in there as well?”

The little girl nodded. “Pacicly (AN: specifically) I a creation of thwee hearts... though I still love you uncle Mamo! ”  she added, reaching to hug him. 

 

**Hotaru’s/Shingo’s POV**

“Do you feel that Shingo?” Hotaru spoke turning to her lover.

 

Shingo nodded a frown marring his features. “Something, or someone, has fallen through the time door and is likely linked to us.” he replied. 

 

The pair went downstairs and found Haruki kissing Setsuna. “Setsuna can you give me and Shingo a lift to the Tsukino's.” The pair looked at each other for an excuse.

 

“There are a few things we didn't get out of the loft,” Shingo said quickly. The very excuse sounding lame even to himself. 

Setsuna nodded. “Sure, no problem” she replied. 

 

“Come along Tsuki, Tomatsu,” Haruki called to the wolf cubs in the garden. 

 

_ “Why, has something bad happened?” _ Tomatsu whimpered.

 

_ “You’re too much of a worrier Tomatsu,” _ Tsuki teased, nuzzling his neck.

 

Setsuna shook her head. “No, don't worry Tomatsu, we’re just going to the Tsukino’s. Shingo has forgotten some things and because of your rarity and breed you are highly likely to be stolen if we don't keep an eye on you.”

 

Tomatsu eyed her suspiciously.  _ “What, do you mean?” _ he asked slowly 

 

“People from silver millennium are starting to awaken. The planets will soon be calling to them and I imagine with the amount of enemies we've had in six years, counting this new enemy, some people may be out for revenge and may blame the Lunarians for the fall.” Hotaru said shocking everyone in the room. 

 

“As much as I love you dear. You do freak me out a little.” Setsuna said 

 

“I have nightmares where I was awakened through an evil entity and Papa was evil. I don’t understand. Daddy loves... well, loved me. Didn't he?” 

 

“What you are seeing dear is alternative timelines. Saturn is linked to Chronos my father, therefore if anything happened to me, you could take over my position,” Setsuna replied. 

 

Hotaru nodded, though it was playing on her mind, it was ever so slowly driving her insane. Shingo squeezing her hand brought her back into the present.

 

They left together Hotaru and Shingo holding their respective Guardian. 

 

Not even ten minutes later, they arrived at the Tsukino’s home. Hotaru sensed the house felt different somehow like it was being shielded by something, or someone. 

 

They walked in and heard talking and laughing upstairs. 

 

“Mommy and daddy kissy yucky,” it was a young voice none of them recognized. 

 

They walked upstairs, but when they arrived at Usagi's old room, both Hotaru and Shingo felt the pull again. Whoever the voice belonged to had a very strong connection to them. 

 

They opened the door and a small child looked up, her eyes brightened with tears, and then everything seemed to shift into a slow silent movie.


	10. Continuity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful Bae-ta sailor silver ladybug you're awesome 
> 
> Please review and leave Kudos on this next chapter

**Chapter 10**

 

“Papa” Shingo soon found himself on the floor with a weight on his chest.  _ “Did the child just call me papa?”  _ He Wondered , a confused look crossed the youngsters eyes 

 

“I’m sorry dear, I’m not your dad,” he said. 

 

“Yes you are!” the child argued back, poking him in the chest at every word with a grin.

 

“It’s Diana all over again,” Usagi grinned. Mamoru facepalmed, remembering the day Artemis and Luna had a huge argument because Luna had believed he was crushing on a human girl and then Diana had entered the picture. 

 

Setsuna laughed fondly at the memory. “You weren’t there Sets, were you?” Usagi asked.  

 

Setsuna nodded, “I made sure Diana made it safe, then went back home.” 

 

Usagi nodded, “Are you okay ‘Taru?” she turned to Hotaru who had been silent throughout the whole exchange, obviously shocked.  
  
Hotaru nodded. Although she wasn’t sure how she felt. “She’s mine and Shingo’s?” she asked in a tremulous voice.

 

“Yes Mama, thanks to aunt Usa.” The small child returned.  
  
“I think it’s time Usa,” Mamoru spoke.  
  
Usagi nodded. “Myself, the Shitennou, and Mamo-chan have all been saving up. We bought a building two doors away from the crown. It’s been renovated to include a gym, work out area, family wings, a pool, and basically it is absolutely huge. We would be able to run several businesses out of it. It even has room for you and daddy, mama. And we could rent the house so it wouldn’t need to be sold.”  
  
“We were going to call a meeting at the shrine this evening with everyone, including certain parents who know about our gifts... so Mrs. Mizuno, Grandpa Hino and you and daddy,” Usagi rambled.  
  
“We may as well meet them at the crown now. I need to catch up with ‘Toki and Reika anyway,” Mamoru said.  
  
“I want a uncle ‘Toki hot choc,” the little girl jumped in.  
  
“Motoki makes it to the 30th century?” Shingo asked  
  
“Yup and aunt Reika, they have a little girl Aika who my bestest friend ever!” Zita said, grinning.  
  
“That’s enough young one. We don’t want to change the future do we?” Setsuna scolded.  
  
The little girl shook her head. “Sowwie.”  
  
Setsuna nodded her head in satisfaction. The little girl was pretty obedient for a three-year-old. She knew it was her mother in her and not her insane-but-lovely aunt and 3rd parent but that would be revealed with time to Shingo and Hotaru. They needed time to adjust. 

  
“Up mama!” Zita said approaching Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and picked the small child up.  
  
_“Why is she here?”_ Tsuki asked.  
  
Just then an older Sailor Saturn appeared out of the blue. “Please take care of our daughter. My kingdom is currently in danger. We are awaiting reinforcements.”  
  
“Why you not in Cryssal Toko Mama?” Zita asked.  
  
The mother approached her daughter and stroked her cheek. “Saturn has become a target, we are unsure as to who from yet, but I will make it back to you my little one.” As suddenly as she had appeared she disappeared.  
  
Mamoru took Usagi out the room while Zita was crying in her parents arms. “We are going to have to find an early educator,” he said, worried.  
  
“Mamo-chan, need I remind you I am pretty much qualified teacher now specializing in her age? They mostly learn through play at this age. There are plenty of places I can take her when I am not at University.” Usagi gently reminded him.  
  
Mamoru nodded. “She needs a full health check up. I noticed her lips were a little blue after her mother disappeared.”  
  
Usagi agreed. “Separation can cause anxiety especially for the child’s main caregiver she will be okay as long as she has us,” she said patting his arm. 

 

That afternoon they all went to the Crown arcade. Plans were made, parents were called and Zita stayed quiet on her momma’s knee, only speaking enough to say her name. She was unusually quiet for a three-year-old, and it was starting to concern Usagi greatly.

 

When they finally made it to the complex, Dr Mizuno and Grandpa were waiting for them. 

 

Seiko Mizuno took one look at the child sleeping in Shingo’s arms. “Not another one! Where's your infirmary room Mamoru?” she asked

 

At first Mamoru looked bewildered but then took one look at the toddler. Then he took her out of Shingos arms while Usagi unlocked the door.

 

Ami gave a quick introduction to her mother

 

“Excuse me Mizuno-san, what did you mean when you said not another one,” Hotaru asked the concern for her future child prominent on her face. 

 

Seiko pointed to Usagi. “I had exactly this problem with Usagi. Because of her and Chibiusa. I am now studying paediatrics.”

 

Hotaru nodded now believing she understood. “What did you say her name was?” Seiko finished.

 

“Didn’t. I’m Tomoe Hotaru, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet, and she’s Tsukino Kurai-Zita. Although we call her Zita-chan for memory’s sake.” 

 

Seiko nodded. “Who will be staying with her?” 

 

Shingo and Hotaru looked at each other with weary eyes. “I have training with the other Hogosha and Shittenou in less than an hour. You’re best staying with her. I will check on you later,” he said, kissing her forehead.

 

Hotaru nodded reluctantly. 

 

**Later that night**

 

Hotaru kept vigilant watch on her future child. She was starting to feel really tired, but worried about something happening while she slept. No, she couldn’t sleep. 

 

She laid on the bed next to her child and stroked her blond hair. “Oh little one. How have we only known each other barely a day and you’ve wormed yourself into my heart?” she asked, being careful not to disturb the wires on her child.

 

Hotaru could feel her eyes getting heavy. 

 

She was suddenly no longer in her daughter’s bed. She was in her old bed and could hear the commotion coming from downstairs. “No! you cannot have her. She is my daughter.” 

 

Hotaru felt for her transformation crystal. “Oh Kami” she whispered. It wasn’t in her subspace pockets. Tears formed in her eyes. 

 

She had to get away fast. She got up and quickly dressed and then jumped out the window. just as she heard shouting, she ducked down below her window as the thug blew the glass out with his gun. The glass shattered into a million pieces and it rained down on her. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain. The adrenaline coursing through her veins got her up off her feet and she ran as fast as she could. The pounding of feet could be heard behind her.

 

She ducked into the nearest alley and bent down behind the garbage cart, praying she wouldn’t be found.

 

Everything went black….

  
  



	11. Revelations of a time once passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please don't hate me please read and review. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta and awesome friend sailorsilverladybug for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

**Chapter 11**

 

Hotaru awoke and she saw her father talking to her mother. She looked down at herself and saw her small hand in her mother’s. Looking up at the woman she wanted to live forever. 

 

“Souichi, Hotaru’s fifth birthday is only days away, and you’ve been stuck here in your lab. We don’t have anything planned!” 

 

“Keiko, I’m busy. Can’t you take her to the soft play center or something?” 

 

“Daddy,” Hotaru could hear herself whine.

 

The man bent down so he was equal eye level with her, his violet eyes piercing through his glasses. “Hotaru, I love you. But I have a deadline to meet and if you want to keep getting nice things. Then daddy, daughter,” he looked at Keiko who had her eyebrow raised, “and mommy time will have to wait a week or so. 

 

Hotaru puffed her cheeks out but then nodded. “Okay daddy” she smiled brilliantly. She loved her daddy, but it made her heart hurt still. 

 

Her mother lifted her up. “Time for bed firefly.” Hotaru nodded sleepily and kissed her father good night

 

Her mother kissed her goodnight and then tucked her into bed. 

 

***

 

She woke again. This time she was slightly taller but was still small enough that she could hide in the small cupboard so she could hear her parents talk. Daddy had been erratic over the last few days and she wanted to know why, so she crept downstairs so she could watch and hear her mother confront her dad. 

 

“Souichi,” she heard her mother sigh tiredly. She was starting to show exhaustion on the outside, carrying her baby brother in her tummy and trying to care for the curious child that was her, was getting to her. Hotaru bit her lip anxiously. She was going to have to make her mommy’s life easier so she wasn’t tired. 

 

“Why did you think it was even sane to do those experiments under the gods-be-damned school? You knew they were insane, yet you still proceeded to do them. Now our family is disgraced just as our child is about to start school. She will have to deal with bullies now. In fact, no, I will continue to homeschool. I can deal with the stares, but Hotaru is a sensitive child and I would rather tell her why the people are staring than people assuming we’re just like you.” 

 

Souichi slammed his hands on the counter. “I’m doing this for our family!” Both Hotaru and Keiko jumped, startled.

 

“By ruining our reputation first Souichi? I love you but Hotaru and our unborn child are also my top priority.”

 

Suddenly her father got this malicious grin on his face and that scared Hotaru. He only gave this look when he had a crazy idea, just like his crazy and expensive experiments that had already done so much damage. Her father was changing before her eyes, and she did not like it one bit.

 

“I know. I will open my own school in the Mugen district. No one can disgrace us then as it will be my own school. Thank you Keiko,” he said kissing her forehead before he walked away with a skip in his step. 

 

Hotaru could see her mother bowing her head. “Kami, save us.,” Hotaru heard, and then her mother was incoherently mumbling. 

 

***

 

Hotaru could feel herself shifting again. Somehow she knew this was going to hurt. There was a loud bang.

 

She was now eight, and the pain was excruciating and smoke was clawing at the back of her throat. She was frozen in the flames and she could feel the skin melting off her bones. The smell of burning flesh and the screams she heard were enough to make her stomach churn. 

 

“Hotaru!” her mother shouted sounding panicked.

 

“Mama it burns!” she manage to cry out. The strange thing that she felt as she was drifting into unconsciousness scared her. 

 

***

 

When she finally awoke her skin was white. Did she even have any blood left? 

 

“Oh Hotaru, you're finally awake!” the man who was sat next to her bedside spoke. She jumped. Somehow this was her father but his voice wasn't the same. 

 

“Mama,” she managed to croak out. 

 

Her ‘father’ shook his head, “I’m sorry Hotaru, she didn't make it.” His voice was flat, emotionless even, and it gave her the chills. 

 

***

 

Then it began the isolation and the bullies.

 

Until a little pink haired little girl entered her life. The tea party, and fighting Mistress 9 inside to protect Chibiusa, and the struggle to fight the encroaching darkness. Finally being awakened as Saturn and then reborn and raised with the outer Senshi. 

 

***

 

Hotaru seemingly came back to herself gasping for air. She took in her surroundings and the small child in her arms. She could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She managed to turn her head enough to see it was Shingo. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

 

“Honestly, I’m a little shaken.” she said.

 

“What did you dream of?” he entreated her to answer, his voice gentle.

 

“It wasn't a dream, at least I don't think so. Iit was the night my father was murdered in cold blood. He was protecting me.” she replied.

 

Shingo thought back to the night in question and remembered the raw fear he felt for his love.

 

“What I don’t understand is why would they have wanted me.” Hotaru replied 

 

“Setsuna has a theory. I overheard her talking to ’Ruki. She believes that whoever killed your father is under Chaos’ influence. The Yakuza are bad enough, but with Chaos coursing through their minds they will destroy everything. They probably wanted you because you weren't bonded to your mate. So they may have thought that they would be able to bend you to Chaos’ will and basically destroy us,” Shingo said. 

 

“Well I suppose that makes sense.” Hotaru replied. 

 

They both looked at the young child snuggled into Hotaru. “At least she is not as pale now,” Shingo smiled. 

 

“No, but Doctor Mizuno said she is quite underweight. She ran a few tests on her, and is hoping to have the results as soon as possible. She said something about an overactive thyroid?” Hotaru said, almost question. Maybe it was something he could understand. 

 

Shingo nodded. “Usagi. She had one. It’s under control with medication now, and after battles and stuff she needs an IV and protein bars to get her energy back, hence why they vanished quickly the night we performed the soul bond,” he explained. 

 

There was a brief silence. “I dreamed of the other timeline again.” she admitted 

 

“The one with Mistress 9 and the Deathbusters again?” Shingo asked 

 

Hotaru nodded “I’m going to count my blessings. I shouldn't be dwelling on what happened then. For one I didn't have you,” she said, craning her neck to kiss him and he bent to meet her part way. 

 

“I love you. We would have found each other eventually, ” he murmured. 

 

Hotaru grinned, “yeah I guess so,” she replied.

 

There was a knock on the room door. “Come in!” Hotaru called.

 

“Youma,” Ikuko whispered. 

 

The pair looked at each other with reluctance. They really did not want to leave their child, but duty called. 

 

When they got to the park the other warriors were already fighting. Sailor Saturn noticed a girl on the sidelines, watching the battle intently. But something about her didn't feel right. She had heard the story of the brainwashed Shittenou and she wondered if this girl had been kidnapped and brainwashed. 

 

“Moon!” she shouted out. The silver blond looked to where Saturn was looking. She was shocked. 

 

“Moon Twilight Healing!” she called out, but the girl just growled and disappeared. 

 

Angharad   
(ang-ar-id) Celtic girls name which means love without reproach

 

***

 

Angharad was furious. Two of the strongest warriors and he just wanted the Queen. “That bitch means nothing,” she ranted, but then she collapsed to the ground. None of this felt right at all. Why did she want the two warriors? They were just going to be a nuisance. But she wanted them safe. Now that they were Soul-Bonded the boss was going to be furious. 

 

Rubeus meant nothing to her. She knew he was Beryl's brother. The traitors had destroyed her long ago and then he tried to get rank with the Black Moon Clan, but he was just a foot soldier.

 

She sneered. He deserved much worse, even though chaos had brought him back to life. She shook her head. She was going to have to somehow find the boss and not get herself killed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I’ve ended this on a cliffhanger but please don't fret it's sequel is in the process of being planned and written I can reveal its title to you it will be called the moons of Saturn 
> 
> Please be on the lookout for it 
> 
> Astraearose out 
> 
> Much love


End file.
